<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle for Millionaire Mansion by ExcellentEntities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144175">Battle for Millionaire Mansion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcellentEntities/pseuds/ExcellentEntities'>ExcellentEntities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle for Millionaire Mansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcellentEntities/pseuds/ExcellentEntities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the summary and the script for my new upcoming object show, Object Island.<br/>14 contestants battle for a mansion across from where the island they live on.<br/>If you get eliminated? You get sent to the "Household of Failures".<br/>If you win? You get the whole mansion to yourself. But, you can bring 2 people with you to live in the mansion.<br/>Who will win? Time will tell...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters:<br/>
Cake Pop (female)<br/>
Dishy (male)<br/>
Keycard (female)<br/>
Rainbow (female)<br/>
Mapy (male)<br/>
Hairbrush (female)<br/>
Easel (female)<br/>
Cardboard (male)<br/>
Handheld Mirror (female)<br/>
Pocket Book (male)<br/>
Traffic Light (male)<br/>
Lava Lamp (female)<br/>
Playing Card (male)<br/>
Calendar (male)</p><p>Character Bios:<br/>
Cake Pop: Two-faced personality. She acts all nice and kind to the contestants, but when their backs turn, she becomes hostile and snooty. Often mistaken for Lollipop. She knows what she wants and how to get it, leaving others behind and betrayed. She hates being denied the role of leadership, making it hard to hide from her. She has powers, and uses this to her advantage.</p><p>Dishy: Usually seen doing something with Easel. He doesn't really have any friends, but doesn't like being alone. Since he's ceramic, he can break easily if you drop him high enough,</p><p>Keycard: A mostly overall nice contestant, but can be a bit mean sometimes. She thinks that Dishy is weird, because of his weird antics. Keycard hates it when she is called "credit card" or "debit card" because she is neither of those. Keycard is, well a keycard, that's used to access things.</p><p>Rainbow: A hyperactive contestant who is friends with mostly everyone. She is smart though, and can expose other contestant's plans by looking at their facial expressions and motions. But, since she is smart, the other contestants use this to their advantage. She knows about this, and will not help them. She really hates Keycard, because Rainbow thinks Cake Pop is a horrible and evil person. She's one of the only ones, along with Pocket Book to know Cake Pop's plans.</p><p>Hairbrush: Has a narcissistic and selfish personality. She only cares about herself and her looks, although she does have a few friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BFMM 1 - It's Not Easy Choosing Team Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Episode 1 of Battle for Millionaire Mansion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>excuse my bad writing/creating skills lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hairbrush: Oh my gosh, Rainbow is like, so annoying, unlike me.</p><p>Handheld Mirror: Will she ever shut up?<br/>
Keycard: What do you think? Hairbrush has such a wicked heart, there’s no way she’ll poof and turn out to be the nicest person ever.<br/>
Handheld Mirror: Yeah, I guess that’s true…</p><p>Lava Lamp: *shows a sponge covered in dirty stuff*<br/>
Dishy: Ew, that's super dirty, there's no way I'm touching that!<br/>
Lava Lamp: It's not that dirty.</p><p>Rainbow: You need to calm down.<br/>
Cake Pop: Well maybe YOU should calm down first!<br/>
Rainbow: Look, I didn't start this. You're the one who called out Traffic Light and Easel just because they were making the smallest mistake.<br/>
Cake Pop: Ugh, whatever, you suck anyway too. *crosses arms*</p><p>*something appears in the sky, falling*<br/>
Unknown object: Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"</p><p>Mapy: Ah! watch out! Flying object!</p><p>*everyone ducks and runs away*</p><p>Playing Card: Uh, who are you?" Playing Card asked.</p><p>Unknown object: My name is Magnifying Glass.</p><p>Calendar: Well guys, what should be do with him?</p><p>Magnifying Glass: Well actually, I got kicked out of hosting another show. So I got flung all the way over here.</p><p>Calendar: Um, okay.</p><p>Magnifying Glass: Let's do a contest!"</p><p>Cardboard: Why?!</p><p>Magnifying Glass: *points toward another island* You see that over there?</p><p>Everyone: Yeah.</p><p>Magnifying Glass: Well, if you didn't know, that's a mansion.</p><p>Keycard: Really? I have never seen it before.</p><p>Magnifying Glass: That's because they just finished building it.</p><p>Keycard: Oh.</p><p>Magnifying Glass: So who wants it?</p><p>Handheld Mirror: Ooh, I want it!</p><p>Playing Card: I want it too!</p><p>Everyone: *excited yelling and chattering*</p><p>Magnifying Glass: See, this is why will should do a contest. You guys will be divided into 2 teams of 7. Each team will face challenges. If your team loses, your team is up for elimination. Whoever is last standing will win the Mansion and will be able to bring 2 people with them.</p><p>Easel: Okay...</p><p>Magnifying Glass: Hmmm, let me think... Hairbrush, Rainbow, Easel, Cardboard, Playing Card, Traffic Light, and Cake Pop, you'll be team 1. Mapy, Lava Lamp, Dishy, Pocket Book, Handheld Mirror, Calendar, and Keycard will be on team 2. Now, choose your team names. whichever team's name sounds better in my opinion wins and the other team is up for elimination. Now, go!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>